Although levels with transverse adjustable measuring sticks at one end thereof are known and have been used originally for the leveling of the two rails of railroad tracks, no easy means is known which can be adapted to any known standard spirit level and also can be operated from either side of the center of the level for adjusting and/or clamping the measuring sticks without reaching at least to the end of the level. Usually in road grading measurements a level and a separate measuring stick is used which requires one man to hold the level and another man to hold the stick and read the measurement thereon.